edfandomcom-20200215-history
Over Your Ed
"Over Your Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Eddy plans to make Ed a cool guy (Ed the Great). Characters *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Sarah *Rolf *Jonny and Plank *Jimmy *Kevin *Nazz *Lee *Marie *May Plot The day begins as Edd is seen taking a bath, trying to scrub a stubborn grass stain off his arm. We then see Eddy taking a shower and accidentally swallows his soap while singing. We then see Ed's filthy and dirty bathroom. It's implied that he was going to bathe, if he didn't totally forget about it. As the day goes on, Eddy and Edd set up for their "En-o-gee" drink stand to make a profit. While Edd tries to fill in the exact amount of sugar, Eddy dumps an entire bag of sugar in the drink. When Edd has a sample taste, he becomes incredibly hyper and begins bouncing off the walls. When Ed shows up, he accidentally ruins everything, all because of his stench. The guys decide to fix this problem. After taking a good bath, getting a change of clothes, and spewing out hip new catchphrases, everyone becomes impressed with this newer, cooler Ed. Eddy gets the idea of putting on a show and charge admission. Everything goes well, until the Kanker Sisters show up and ruin everything by throwing them in a wheelbarrow of manure and then taking the profit. At the end, the Eds sit on a sidewalk, with Eddy down in the dumps because he lost his money, Edd with a painful headache from his hyperactivity, and big Ed back to his old and stinky, but lovable, self. Quotes *'Ed': "Can I be the sales Ed?" Eddy: "No way! You screw it up!" Edd: "Eddy! It can't hurt!" Eddy: ''moans'' ---- *'Eddy 'unhappy: "Ladies and gentlemen..." Ed excited: "Ladies and gentlemen!" Eddy: "Come buy our delicious..." Ed: "Come buy our deciduous..." voice "Uh..." Eddy: "En-o-gee drink." Ed: "Hello!" and Nazz walk up ''"Ed am the Sales-Ed!" ' Kevin': "En-o-gee drinks?" '''Ed': "Here try some!" breaks part of the sign ''"Oops! I got it!" '''Eddy': "Ed!" foot breaks the sign ''"Ed!" ''sign falls down ---- *'Ed': flies "Hey guys!" Eddy: "What is it, Ed?" Ed: "I say the cheese is always twice the fence post!" Eddy: Ed a dark look "I wish I had a fence post Ed." ---- *'Ed': he is in his own bathroom "Now, what did I come in here for?" ---- *''Edd & Eddy gave Ed a bath in the wagon'' Ed: "Am Ed cool, now?" Eddy: "No, you're naked." ---- *'Ed': "Am sitting naked in a wagon cool?" Eddy: "No, skunk pits, it isn't." ---- *'Eddy': "GRRRR! Ed! What do you have to say for yourself?" Ed Ed: "Drink Mister?" Eddy: "What are we gonna do with you?" Edd: sugar high "How about a complete image makeover?" Eddy: "Yeah! Under my supervision, you will become the definition of cool!" Ed "Follow me, stinky!" follows Eddy '' Ed's "Cool" Phrases Here are some of Ed's "cool" phrases from this episode: *"I'm hip baby." *"Swiggity swag. What's in the bag?" *"Just me, myself, and I, or I don't fly." *"Sounds like a plan, little man." *"Peek-a-baloo, I see all, too." *"Don't smell it. Just gel it." *"5' 9, give or take."'' *"Waggity-doo!" *"I'm too hot to use in a pot!" *"Slick me back, because I'm happening!" *"Yabba dabba crackers!" *"Yabba dabba." Trivia/Goofs *Ed seems to be about 5' 9". *Ed has orange hair. *When Ed gets span around towards the end of the episode, he looks like he's wearing green, although he was wearing a white shirt at the time. *Watch the pink sugar bowl which says the word "sugar", the r'' in the word sugar changes to a capital '''R', to a small r between shots. *After the Eds fail in their attempt to make Ed cool and they are shown sitting on a sidewalk, when Eddy replies to Ed's phrase Edd's socks are missing. *When the new Ed is revealed walking out of Eddy's closet, notice that Eddy has women's shoes paired with his other shoes. *With Ed's strength and Edd's hyperactivity they could've have just busted out of the wall. *This is the first episode everybody appears and has any lines. (In "The Ed-Touchables", the Kankers don't appear, and Rolf and Nazz did not speak, in "Nagged to Ed", only the Eds and the Kankers appeared, and in "Pop Goes the Ed", the Kankers did not appear and Jonny did not speak.) *Edd is shown to be hyperactive if he eats sugar. Video This clip was provided by TVEdEddNEddy on Youtube NsVfJnn8_1E See also *Ed The Great *En-O-Gee Drinks Category:Episodes Category:Season 1